The present invention is related to a kind of table cloth and particularly to one which is made of paper or plastic material, disposable, convenient in use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Table cloth is a means served to protect a table against contamination and also to decorate the table. While playing bridge or other games over a table, or enjoying a picnic on a table, people may use a table cloth to cover the table. If a table cloth is not available, people may cover the table with paper, or plastic sheet or the like to protect the table. When a table cloth is contaminated, it is very difficult to fully clean the contaminated table cloth. If to throw regular table cloth away each time after use it is not economic. Although plastic sheet or paper is inexpensive, it is not graceful in appearance when used as a table cloth. In using either one of the said materials to cover a table, one may encounter some problems including &lt;1&gt; Difficult to smoothly set on the table; &lt;2&gt; Difficult to fix and easy to blow away by wind or lift by people due to inadvertance, to tip over the articles put thereon; &lt;3&gt; Difficult to handle after it is used; &lt;4&gt; Time-consuming in arrangement when covering over a table.